Being Ginny
by Hermione22
Summary: A story of expectations and dreams, of how a young girl manage to stand out in an age old family of wizardry.


Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

** _To make a Wish Come True_**

Being Ginny – Prologue 

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair as dark as a chalkboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the dark lord. _

_ -Ginny Weasley, 'Chamber of Secrets' _

'Yes, Dobby! Right there!' Jabbing a finger impatiently in the direction of where she wanted the pallid pot of flowers to be placed, Professor McGonagall's crisp and curt voice echoed loudly through the Great Hall, completely yet unintentionally causing the startled elf to run headlong into a large pillar. 

Losing his balance, the pot of flowers flew from Dobby's grasp and landed with a loud crash at the Headmistress' feet, shattering into a million pieces as the elf scampered to catch it. Giving an extremely irritated sigh, McGonagall bent down, and muttered a quiet _Reparo_, all the while shooting a frightened Dobby annoyed glances. 

At the back of the Great Hall, behind a large pillar, unknowing to both McGonagall and Dobby, Ginny Weasley was silently trying to stifle her overwhelming giggles as she watched in amusement the scenario unfolding in front of her. Hands pressing firmly onto her mouth, her whole face scrunched in concentration, turned a dark shade of pink and a breathless snort emitted from her throat. 

'_Shush _Gin, for goodness' sake, you'll get us caught!' Her best friend, Elsie Williams whispered urgently behind her, chocolate brown eyes darting worriedly back and forth, and mouth twisting in half-exasperation, half-amusement at Ginny's antics. Hurriedly trying to drag a giggly Ginny from the Great Hall, Elsie herself had to suppress her laughter as she cupped a hand over her mouth, eyes twinkling with unrestrained delight and followed Ginny into the now-deserted corridors. 

Ginny's mirth was contagious. Finally to be left alone, the two seventh-year girls looked at each other and burst into a tidal wave of hysterical giggles, leaning against the wall all the while clutching their aching stomachs but in vain. 'That was _hilarious_!' Ginny unsuccessfully tried to wipe away the tears that were already forming at the corners of her eyes. 

'Good thing we won't caught though,' She gave a relieved sigh, 'I could have lost my position as Head Girl and,' indicating Elsie, 'your reputation would have been tarnished.' 

'Yeah,' Elsie winked and regarded Ginny with utmost amusement. 'I never know when you are going to get me into trouble,' She folded her arms and shot Ginny a mock-angry glance, 'And you are the _Head Girl_, of all people! How shocking it would be for McGonagall if she had discovered that her pet pupil was stealing a peep at the preparations for the Leaving Feast, which she had so precisely indicated that _no one_ is allowed to see! Surely you should set a good example and try and – ' 

'Oh spare me the lecture!' Ginny held up a hand in a mock-irritated look and rolled her eyes heavenward. Raising an eyebrow, she opined with a hint of disbelief as she regarded her best friend, 'You never seem to care about rules before, Else, so what's gotten into you lately?' 

Giving a weak shrug, Elsie's eyes suddenly clouded over and she sighed, melancholy highlighting her pretty features yet hints of sweet nostalgia shone from her ever-familiar brown eyes. She stared at Ginny behind long lashes and gave another little sigh. 

'All these fuss about the Leaving Feast has got me thinking, Gin.' She said, 'I mean, I have been at Hogwarts for 3 whole years, and these 3 years have been like heaven to me. You know me: Dad's in Azkaban for _Avada Kedevra_ing some old wiz and Mom – well you know what's my mother like, coming home everyday in some guy's arms. And Reneta and Belle aren't the best sisters one could have. Here at Hogwarts, I feel truly happy. I feel complete and _whole_. That feeling is wonderful for a person who has never experienced joy from the family she comes from. You're the sister I never had, Gin, and I really enjoy your companionship, although I'm not sure if you feel the same.' Another sigh. 'Hogwarts completed me and I'm not certain what I _am _after we leave. I'll really miss you, Ginny, and Alyssa and Debbie and Elma and Davis and John and Rufus and even that stupid Creevey guy who has got a crush the size of a Quidditch field on you.' Here, Ginny blushed. 'Yes, and everyone else in Gryffindor. And the cozy Gryffindor Common Room where we used to chat about everything under the sun, the warm fireplace, the armchairs, how the next Quidditch match will be. I'll really miss all that.' She turned away, eyes glistening. 

Ginny felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyes and fought the urge to wipe them away with the back of her hand. She could never understand what being Elsie was like, coming from a broken and shattered home, facing the harsh and cruel fact of reality. She knew she was lucky, despite coming from a poor background, she had a loving mother and a benevolent Dad, obstreperous brothers who all loved her as their baby sister (no matter how annoying they are) and she even had Harry and Hermione. So what right does she have to justify that she _do_ understand and empathize with what Elsie was going through? Yes, she would miss Hogwarts and yes, she would treasure the memories she had left behind here, but she had a family, she had friends, all whom she loved and trusted, whereas Elsie had absolutely _nothing _at all. 

Quietly quelling the tears that were threatening to fall, Ginny reached out her arms and enveloped Elsie in a warm and tight embrace. 'Come now, Elsie,' She murmured soothingly, face buried in Elsie's thick honey-brown hair, 'you'll still have me, won't you? Leaving Hogwarts change _nothing_ at all. We are best friends now, and we will still be, no matter what.' Pulling back, she flashed a mischievous grin at the brunette. 'And to say the truth, Else, I can't do without you either, we are an inseparable pair, don't you understand? I am surrounded with goodness knows how many annoying brothers, and you are the only sister that I ever had, and the sister whom I could ever, and will ever, relate my problems to.' 

As Elsie's face lit up into one of mingled joy, surprise and all the same tinted with touch, her eyes clouded over and tiny rivulets of tears glistened down her cheek, lips curling into contented smile. 

'You don't know how much I appreciated it, Gin,' She choked out and gave Ginny another tight hug, eyes moist and red. 

'Oh, Else,' a ghost of a smile flickered past Ginny's face. 'I do.' 

And together, hand in hand, best friends walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Author's Note: Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Being Ginny. And here, our story begins. 


End file.
